Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 5: Sheet Traps, Ghosts and Monsters
Chapter 5: Sheet Traps, Ghosts and Monsters "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pups all screamed as they ran out of the kitchen in fear. Soon, Skye realized that Chase wasn't with them. "Guys! We left Chase behind! We have to go back!" Skye exclaimed with concern. "What? You mean go back to Chase with all of those GHOSTS?!" Snowflake replied in fright. "Snowflake sis, calm down. Chase is a brave pup. He'll find us. I'm sure of it!" Elsa said trying to calm Snowflake down. "Ok, if Chase wants me to be brave, than I'll be brave!" Snowflake said trying to be brave, but hides her fear. Suddenly the ghost pups reappeared as Marshall, Skye, Elsa and Snowflake were talking. "Awww. Look Brenda; this pup is trying to be brave. BUT we can do better! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alex said looking at Brenda, scaring the poor pups. The pups stared at Alex and Brenda as their faces turned monstrous, scaring Marshall, Skye, Elsa and Snowflake. "ROOOOOARRRRR" Alex and Brenda said scaring the pups. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pups screamed running in different directions. Marshall and Skye ran into the living room, and Elsa and Snowflake ran into the laundry room. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snowflake and Elsa screamed as they ran into the laundry room. Unfortunately, there wasn't a lot of light in the laundry room, so it was hard to see anything. A clothesline thread was hanging above the pups, with one blue bed sheet and one white bed sheet hanging from the thread. As Snowflake and Elsa ran into the laundry room however, they didn't notice the hanging sheets, and ran right into them! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snowflake and Elsa yelled as the blue sheet fell on Snowflake and the white sheet fell on top of Elsa. "Help! I can't see!" Elsa screamed, struggling under the white sheet. "Ahhhhh! Help! It's pitch black under here!" Snowflake screamed as she too struggled under the blue bed sheet. After several minutes of screaming and struggling, both Snowflake and Elsa were able to find the eye holes in their sheets. "Thank goodness we can see now under these sheets! It was scary not being able to see anything!" Elsa commented, looking like a white sheet ghost. "Yeah, but it's still hard to see in this slightly lit laundry room!" Snowflake added, as the two sheet covered pups tried their best to see out of the eye holes in the sheets. Suddenly, Snowflake tripped. "WHOA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snowflake screamed as she tripped on the blue sheet, stumbling forwards. The sheet covered pup ran right into the dryer, causing a white sheet with black see-through fabric eye holes to fall on top of her! "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Help! Elsa, it's got me! Get me outta here! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snowflake screamed as she whined and struggled under the white sheet that had fallen on her. Soon however, Snowflake stopped struggling, and was able to see out of the black, see-through fabric eye holes on the sheet. Now Snowflake was stuck under two bed sheets, and looked like a ghost! "Come on, Snowflake! Let's get outta here! This place is creepy!" Elsa suggested, feeling uneasy. Snowflake agreed, and the two sheet covered pups ran back to find the others. Skye and Marshall ran into the living room, then quickly realizing that Elsa and Snowflake were not behind them. "Uhh Marshall, where's Elsa and Snowflake?" Skye asked, looking for her friends. "I don't know maybe the...." Marshall began saying, but paused as he pointed at the ghost pups. "G-G-Gh-GHOST PUPS!!!" Skye and Marshall screamed, looking terrified at the ghost pups. Suddenly, more fake pop up ghosts popped out from behind them! The sheets flew off the fake ghosts, and landed on top of Skye and Marshall! "AHHHHHHHH! Help! We can't get out!" Marshall and Skye yelled, struggling to get out of the sheets. Both Marshall and Skye were now stuck under the same sheets, unaware that the real ghost pups were watching with excitement. Fortunately, the first sheet that fell on top of Marshall and Skye had eye holes in them. Unfortunately, the second sheet that fell on top of them after the first sheet did, did not have any eye holes in it. Now poor Skye and Marshall were wondering completely clueless around the dinning room, trying to get the two sheets off themselves! They looked like two little lumps under sheets just wondering around in confusion. "Help!!! Help us! We can't see!" both Marshall and Skye cried out from under the two bed sheets. The ghost pups watched while Skye and Marshall tried to get the sheets off of them. "I love what you did with that trap earlier in the laundry room, Pete" Michelle said commenting her ghost friend. "Thanks Michelle. In fact, those pups looked ridiculous in those sheets!" Pete said looking at Michelle. "I know, these two here look so silly!" Brenda said, agreeing with Pete, pointing to the sheet covered Skye and Marshall. Meanwhile, Chase was still stuck under the bed sheet from the kitchen, except now he could see again out of the eye holes. "I wonder where everybody else has gone," Chase said to himself, walking around the house. At the same time, Snowflake and Elsa were walking towards the sheet covered Chase. Chase heard murmuring sounds, suddenly felt like he was being watched. He quickly turned around, and saw the sheet covered Snowflake and Elsa. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOSTS!" Chase cried out from under the sheet. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A GHOST!" the sheet covered Snowflake and Elsa screamed from under their sheets. Soon, the three bed sheet covered pups were running around like crazy, trying to get away from each other. Back upstairs, Zuma was also trying to find his friends. So was Tundra, but it was a little hard to see in the werewolf costume. Rubble, and Rocky were also looking for their friends, but they were coming in the other direction. Tundra on the other hand, was coming down a different hallway. The four pups saw each other, and ran over to greet one another. But instead, when they saw each other, the pups screamed in terror. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! MUMMIES!" Zuma shouted in fear. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A WEREWOLF!" Rubble and Rocky yelled in fright. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! A VAMPIRE!" Tundra cried out, terrified. The four pups then ran around, screaming as they ran. Eventually, they all ran downstairs screaming at the top of their lungs. After a several minutes of running however, Zuma, Rubble, Tundra and Rocky all got to the bottom of the stairs, and saw the three bed sheet covered Chase, Snowflake and Elsa. Nobody said a word. Then, they all screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOSTS!!!" Zuma, Rubble, Tundra, and Rocky shouted in fright. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MUMMIES!" Elsa cried out in fear, under the sheets. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A WEREWOLF!" Snowflake screamed, from under the sheets. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A VAMPIRE!" Chase exclaimed under the sheet, terrified. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of the pups screamed together in terror, running all over the place, and trying to get somewhere safe. The real ghosts watched in amusement and excitement as the pups ran around. At one point, all of the pups ran into the dinning room and saw Skye and Marshall stuck under the sheets, which scared the pups even more. "AHHHHHHHH! MORE GHOSTS!" all of the pups yelled, terrified. Now there were ghosts and monsters everywhere! Next Chapter: Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 6: Pups Reunite